One Night
by starry-nights88
Summary: He had one night, just one night to fix things between them because he wasn't letting him walk out of his life again.
1. Chapter 1

**Starry's Corner:** This is my _first_ completed attempt at the PPSS Blog's Pervy Picspiration. This week was inspired by the royal wedding, most of the pictures had a 'wedding-ish' theme to them. I wanted to use a wedding as a backdrop and not the main point of the story, so _no_ it's not Edward and Jacob's wedding night…but I think you'll be pleased none the less.

* * *

><p>Silence was an overwhelming thing, it birthed and nurtured an uncomfortable tension in the surrounding air that had Edward worrying his bottom lip in an old nervous habit. He glanced down at the beer he held, shaking it once to see if there was anything left in it, but the lack of sloshing liquid let him know that it was empty. He frowned at that realization; he could really use another drink right now, anything that could break the tension and get them back to a sense of normalcy between them.<p>

"So, um…" Edward started softly, finally gaining the courage to glance up at the man sitting across from him. He found himself staring at the younger man, once again struck by his beauty. His heart ached and he forced himself to look away. "…you want another one, Jacob?"

Edward's eyes flickered back to the other man when an immediate answer wasn't given, he had expected a quick glance, but then he watched as Jacob brought that bottle to his delicious mouth. He wanted to look away, but he was unable to as he watched those plump lips wrap around the opening. He tried to forget how those lips felt pressed against his own because the past was just that; the past.

Jacob must've had at least a half a bottle left as he tipped his head back and arched his neck, his Adam's apple bobbing with every gulp that he took until finally the bottle was empty. He pulled it from his lips and settled himself back against the couch, handing the empty bottle across the coffee table. "Sure," he replied, finally locking eyes with Edward as he ran the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip.

He stared and he remembered what those lips could do to him; how they could tear him apart and piece him back together, how they rocked his world and brought it down around him. He felt himself flushing, reaching for the empty bottle with trembling fingers. He watched as Jacob's lips curled into a wicked smirk until, finally, he forced himself to look away. He took the bottle and stood up. "I'll be right back," he said, already starting towards his small kitchen, not catching the sigh of failure from the other man.

Edward was shaking by the time he let the beer bottles drop into the waste basket, he was struggling with the force of emotions that seeing Jacob again had stirred up ago. They hadn't seen each other for _years_! Long enough to graduate from college and move on with their lives, except that it didn't seem like Edward had done a very good job at the 'moving on' part.

He still wanted Jacob, he wasn't sure if he had ever _stopped_ wanting him. All he did know was that it was taking every ounce of self control he possessed not to throw himself at Jacob and beg for the man to love him just once more, like he used to when they were teenagers, when it seemed like their futures were stretched out before them and the world was at their feet.

"Edward?"

He started at his name, Jacob's voice affectively snapping him from memories better left forgotten, and looked towards the archway that separated the room's kitchen from its living room. He heaved a deep sigh of relief when he found the entryway empty, he didn't want Jacob seeing him so desperate and emotionally torn apart. "Where's your bathroom?" Jacob called from the other room.

Edward didn't answer right away, he gave himself a moment to calm his irrationally beating heart. "It's in the master bedroom," he replied as he started toward the hotel room's refrigerator. "Which is the door directly behind the couch you're sitting on. The bathroom door's still opened."

"Thanks!"

Another sigh left Edward's lips as he pulled open the refrigerator door, peering inside of it, though he didn't really see any of its contents. The only thing he could see was Jacob. He felt tortured, and stupid. He asked himself for the first time since he had allowed the younger into his hotel room, why he had done so. He knew things were over between them, that what they had could only exist in the past. He may not have moved on, but Jacob surely did. Surely the younger man had found someone new, someone who'd be there for him, someone who didn't think education was more important than their relationship.

He sighed again, bending down to grab two more bottles before he kicked the door closed and leaned against it for a moment. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he should've turned Jacob away, but when he had seen the other man at his door, he couldn't resist…

…he never could resist Jacob.

* * *

><p>…<em>several hours earlier…<em>

Edward wasn't entirely sure why it was such a surprise to him to see Jacob Black out among the wedding guests. He knew that his sister had made it a point to invite the younger man, and Edward even had a sneaking suspicion that Alice had purposely invited Jacob with the hope that he and Edward would run into each other over the course of the wedding and its proceedings. So the surprise, he decided, was completely unnecessary even though it was there and it was strong.

He supposed it was the sudden jolt of realization that Jacob was _there_ after Edward had not seen him for, God, what seemed like a lifetime. It had only been five years, but it seemed like so much longer. It was the realization that Jacob was there, but not for him. He had come for the same reason as everyone else; to bear witness to Alice and Jasper's wedding. And what a beautiful wedding it was!

But it was all eclipsed the moment he walked into the reception hall and set his sights on his ex lover, the man he used to call his own, _his_ Jacob. Except, he could no longer call Jacob his own. He hadn't had that honor in years.

"You should go over and say hello."

Edward blinked and looked to his left, smiling at his younger sister. "And you should be with your _husband_," he replied cheekily as he turned his attention to Alice, his smile becoming a little more true. His sister really did make a beautiful bride.

"Ah, ah, ah," Alice chirped, wagging her finger in front of his face. "Jasper was the one who insisted I come over here and convince you to go and talk to Jacob," she replied sweetly, glancing over at her blond haired love. "So this is me convincing you to go talk to him."

The elder man snorted softly in laughter at that, shaking his head slowly. "I don't think this is the time, Alice," Edward replied softly, giving his sister a meaningful look, but the young woman didn't look deterred.

Alice heaved a soft sigh. "If not now, then when?" She questioned. Her voice was stern, but kind as her eyes bore into her elder brother's. "I know how much you miss him, Edward. You can't hide that from me. It won't kill you to go over there and talk to him, at least to find out where you stand with him."

"But, Alice, I walked out on _him_," Edward pointed out miserably. "I'm the one that decided my education was more important than him, and-!"

"That's _enough_!" Alice said, her pretty hazel eyes narrowing into a glare. "You asked him to move in with you, _you_ asked him to stay! It's not your fault that he said no. You both could've done things differently, but that's in the past. You regret it and you're sorry for it, maybe he is too, but you won't know until you talk to him."

Her eyes turned pleading as she took a step closer to her big brother, laying a hand on his arm as she looked up at Edward. "You may never have what you used to with him, but at least you still stand the chance of calling him _friend_ and that, Edward, is better than nothing at all."

Edward heaved a defeated sigh and knew there was no use in fighting his sister, she had persuasive powers that were rivaled by no other. "You're right," he finished lamely, shrugging in a dejected fashion. Having a friend in Jacob was better than not having the man in his life at all, he just wasn't looking forward to eternally pining away for him.

He straightened up and tried to look as though he hadn't had his whole world snatched away from him, it was his sister's wedding day after all. He ought to look at least a little bit happy. "Alright, I'll talk to him," Edward replied, sounding determined.

Alice smiled at that, nodding in encouragement. "Good luck!" She chirped happily before leaning up, planting a chaste kiss to his cheek before she practically skipped away to her next wedding guest.

He simply stood there, breathing deeply to calm his suddenly racing heart as he looked across the way, momentarily catching the brown eyed gaze of his ex lover before the other man looked away. Edward knew what he had to do, he knew what he wanted to do, so with a deep sigh he walked over there to do it.

**x x x**

He couldn't believe what he had done. He couldn't begin to express the stupidity behind inviting Jacob back to his hotel room. He pushed a shaky hand through his already messy hair before reaching for the drink he had just poured himself. "He's not going to come," he told his reflection, snorting softly before he took a quick gulp of the drink.

"…it was stupid to ask him to…"

"_What_ was I _thinking_!"

He loosened his tie and made for the living room and the brandy he had received as a gift from his new brother in law. He knew what he'd be doing tonight, he'd be drowning his sorrows in booze. But before he could make it to the brandy bottle, a knock echoed through the hotel room.

Edward paused and gazed at the door, a stupid expression on his face as his lips parted because, surely, it couldn't be who he thought it was, who he _wanted_ it to be. With his heart racing near a mile a minute, he went to answer the door. His fingers trembled as he reached out and twisted the handle, pulling it open. A gasp of surprise fell from his lips upon seeing the man he had dreamed about.

_He came_!

* * *

><p>…<em>present…<em>

Edward heaved a soft sigh and finally convinced himself to leave things as they were, he was determined to catch up and mend his relationship with Jacob. He needed the younger man to be in his life, even if there was nothing more than friendship between them. He headed back into the living room, frowning slightly upon seeing that Jacob hadn't yet returned from the bathroom. A prickle of unease ran down his spine and he found himself wondering if everything was alright.

"Edward! I need you in here, please!"

Concern touched Edward's features as he set the two beers on the coffee table and headed for his bedroom, not knowing what he'd find, but hoping Jacob was alright. For all he knew the younger man could've ate some bad fish at dinner or something. He nudged open the door and gasped out loud in surprise. "_Jacob_!"

The younger man was no longer in the bathroom, in fact, Edward doubted he had even entered the bathroom. Instead, Jacob was laid out enticingly on his bed, completely naked and aroused, stroking himself slowly. "Well…?" Jacob murmured, looking up at him with hooded eyes. "Aren't you a little over dressed?"

"What are you…you're…why are you _naked_?"

Jacob froze and his eyes became wide and panicked stricken. "I'm…I was…I thought…" he murmured, the previous confidence zapped right out of his voice as he flushed and pushed himself up, covering himself with his hand as he reached for his discarded boxers. "I-I guess I was wrong…I assumed that you wanted to…_you know_ when you invited me up here…

"…I'll just go…"

Edward would've been crazy to allow the younger man to walk out of his hotel room and right out of his life again. This may not have been what he was aiming for, but it _was_ what he wanted and he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by. He wasn't going to let _him_ go.

He moved forward and reached out, his hand wrapping around Jacob's upper arm as the man bent down to pick up his clothes. "No," he replied softly, sternly. "I don't want you to leave."

Jacob seemed to freeze at his words and then slowly, as if pulled by a string, he straightened up and gazed down at the elder man. Nothing was said, but in that moment words were unneeded, everything was said silently when their eyes met. All of the longing, the sleepless nights, the heated desire, the _love_ still shared between them, _everything_ was conveyed with a single look.

Everything seemed to slow down as Jacob leaned down to him, his eyes becoming half lidded before finally closing as the world narrowed down to just the two of them. Everything seemed to stop completely as Jacob's lips pressed against Edward's and the elder man simply _melted_.

It was _everything_ as their lips moved against each other so sensually, so practiced, so _perfect_. Jacob was shaking slightly, and Edward was softly moaning; the sound lost to the kiss as the Jacob's lips parted and he sucked Edward's lower lip into his mouth. Edward's legs nearly gave way, his knees becoming weak as Jacob nipped at his lip.

Edward leaned up on his tip-toes to wrap his arms around Jacob's shoulders, pressing their bodies close together as a result. So close that he could feel the younger's arousal dig into his thigh. It was then that he realized that he was overdressed and something had to be done about it, and quickly.

He broke the kiss, turning his head slightly when Jacob leaned forward again. "Undress me," Edward demanded softly as the younger's lips fluttered up his jaw line. "Come on, Jacob…" he murmured softly, seductively as he ran his hands over Jacob's shoulders, down his arms and then to his waist. "…you said I was over dressed, didn't you?"

Jacob nipped at Edward's earlobe before pulling away, his dark eyes roaming the elder's clothed body before nodding in agreement. "I did," he replied, his full lips curling into a slightly devious grin as his hands lifted from Edward's waist before pushing the tuxedo jacket from his shoulders. "And, I'll be more than happy to undress you again."

The layers of clothing were peeled from Edward with the practiced ease of a lover who had not forgotten. Soon his dress clothes littered the floor and Jacob's hands were on him, caressing every inch of skin to reacquaint himself with Edward's body. "You're beautiful," Jacob murmured softly after a moment of silence. "So fucking beautiful…"

Edward flushed at that, the heat rushing down his neck and to his chest as he looked away from the younger man. "I still don't see it," he muttered, his eyes flickering back to Jacob as the man started chuckling softly.

"You never did," Jacob pointed out softly, shaking his head slowly as he wrapped his arms around Edward's middle, guiding him back towards the bed. "You're alright with this, right?" He asked suddenly, just moments after the back of Edward's knees hit the bed.

It was the elder's turn to laugh now as he looked up at his lover. "You wait until _after_ you have me naked and hard to ask me that?" Edward pointed out, snickering still as Jacob rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him against the mattress.

Jacob snorted softly as he climbed onto the bed, looming over Edward in a seductively mincing fashion. "I just wanted to make sure this was what you wanted," he pointed out. "But now that I know…" He left the sentence to hang with a devious smile and Edward didn't need him to finish to know what he meant. He knew he was in for a long night, a long _wonderful_ night.

"You'll do me good, right?" Edward supplied hopefully, playfully, grinning broadly up at his younger lover. "Until I scream myself hoarse?" He added, making Jacob chuckle deeply as he leaned down to his ear.

He spent a moment nibbling at Edward's earlobe, not stopping until Edward was panting in pleasure, and then he whispered, "I'll fuck you raw, so hard that you'll feel me on the ride home…and then, Edward, I'll fuck you against every stable surface in your apartment."

Edward's eyes closed as Jacob spoke, his mind dancing with the images of the promises that Jacob laid out before him. He arched up into the body above his own, groaning softly as Jacob ground his hips downward in reply. "…house, actually…I bought a house…"

The other man paused and looked down at him, blinking for a quick moment. "Edward…" Jacob said, his voice flat. "…I'm trying to talk dirty here and you're arguing technicalities with me?"

Green eyes met brown and Edward snorted with laughter. "Sorry, sorry…shutting up now…" he replied, chuckling softly as Jacob shook his head in an overly dramatic fashion before burying his face in Edward's neck.

"God! I've missed you! I've missed _this_!" Jacob laughed, his voice muffled because he had not pulled his face from the curve of Edward's neck and shoulder. "God…" he started in a slightly softer voice. "…I love you so much."

A gasp left Edward at the soft profession, his eyes closing at those whispered words. He felt the same emotion well in his chest and he knew the same was true for him. "I love you too," he answered easily, naturally, as though they hadn't been parted for years.

There was a perfect silence for a moment, a complete and comfortable silence that passed between the two before Jacob pulled his face from Edward's neck. His lips were slightly curved in a beautifully natural smile as he stroked the elder's jaw with the pad of his thumb, his eyes shining with the love that he felt for the other before he leaned down again. This time, instead of burying his face in Edward's neck, he pressed his lips against the other man's.

The kiss was passionate and heated; it shook Edward right down to his very core as he held on to Jacob in an almost desperate fashion, like he never wanted to let go. The kiss, however, was short lived. Jacob broke it as he slipped an arm underneath Edward's leg, hiking it up to the elder's chest, as he stared down at the other man. "I don't have any lube…" he murmured softly.

"Me neither," Edward answered, panting heavily as he gazed up at his lover. "And I really don't care right now…use lotion, rim me, I don't give a fuck what you use so long as it gets your cock inside of me."

Jacob had a wicked smirk upon his face as he looked down at the elder man. "Someone's impatient," he remarked in an amused voice as he sat up, straddling Edward's hips. "Don't have any lotion, do you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side before he shrugged. "You know what, never mind…get on your hands and knees for me, would you?" He asked as he slid off, kneeling on the bed next to the elder man.

Edward looked over at him, holding his gaze for a long moment before he nodded. He rolled on to his stomach before lifting himself onto his hands and knees. "Like this?" He asked, his eyes half lidded as he looked back over at Jacob, grinning as he watched the man's gaze darken.

"Just like that," Jacob replied softly, his voice husky as he stared at Edward's bared ass. He made no move to touch, he simply stared. Edward was beginning to grow impatient until finally he wiggled his ass slightly and gave the younger man a look that made Jacob chuckle softly, flushing slightly. "M'sorry, I just can't believe this is happening again…" He explained softly.

Edward knew exactly how he felt because he thought he'd never have a chance to be with Jacob again. It was like a dream, one he hoped he'd never have to wake up from. "Well, it is…so you should do something," he pointed out, his tone teasing and suggestive as he shook his ass again.

Jacob laughed at that. "Oh, don't worry. I'll do something alright," he said, a promise in his voice as he finally moved behind Edward, his hands coming to rest on the cheeks of the elder man's ass. He kneaded them for a moment; rubbing and massaging them as Edward pressed back into his hands.

"Come on, Jake!" The bronze haired man whined, looking over his shoulder again. "Stop teasing me and do what you're going to do! I want you to fuck me, damnit! Not tease me!"

Their eyes met again and Edward spied a flash of wickedness behind Jacob's gaze, and the elder man knew he was about to get what he asked for. He felt Jacob's thumbs slide in between his ass cheeks before separating them. "You ready?" Jacob asked, but he didn't wait for an answer.

Edward's body trembled in anticipation as the man looked away from Jacob, unable to watch something that felt so dirty, but made him feel unbelievable. He folded his arms and rested his forehead in the curve as he waited, his body shaking. He didn't have to wait long; Jacob seemed to be done teasing him because within the next moment he felt the younger man's tongue against his entrance.

A sharp gasp left Edward as his hands clenched into fists. The soft noise encouraged Jacob; he leaned in again and pressed his tongue against the tight bud of muscle. He worked it, massaged it, and rubbed it until Edward was pressing back against his face. The elder man's soft moans filling the room and his ears.

He pressed the heels of his palms into Edward's ass, separating his cheeks further, exposing him more as he pulled his face away. Jacob watched the quivering ring of muscle for a short moment before leaning right back in, Edward crying out as the very tip of Jacob's tongue breeched him.

Jacob worked the muscle for a few more moments before licking a long line from the tip of Edward's crack to his balls, finally drawing the heavy sac into his mouth. He sucked and teased them for a moment before releasing them. Then he pulled away completely, panting heavily. "Lotion, Edward, please say you have some lotion…" he murmured breathlessly, his eyes already flickering around the room in search of the replacement lubricant.

It took Edward a moment to answer. He turned his head to the side and laid his cheek against the bed, struggling to make sense of Jacob's request and how he needed to answer his lover. It took him a moment, but he managed to point to his bedside table. "…top drawer…"

"Thank _God_!" Jacob groaned in relief, moving away from Edward almost immediately before launching himself at the stand. He yanked open the drawer and shoved his hand inside, his fingers grasping a bottle that he hoped was lotion. He pulled it out, sparing just a moment too look at it before breathing a sigh of happiness.

He returned to Edward, flicking open the cap before squeezing some of the cool liquid onto his hand. "I'm going to prepare you on your knees, but how do you want to be fucked, Edward?" He rasped as he spread the lotion to coat his fingers before pressing one to the elder's entrance.

Edward groaned softly as the finger slid into him slowly, an uncomfortable feeling blooming in his chest as he curled his hands into fists. "Fuck, Jacob…" he panted for a moment as the younger man moved his finger around inside of him. "Stretch me, and then let me on my back…you can fuck me like that. I want to see your face when you cum inside of me."

The younger man trembled at Edward's words; he closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. He didn't want to rush this. He wanted to love Edward all night long and clear into the next morning. They had a lot of time to make up for, after all. He didn't say anything in response to the other man's statement, but then again, he really didn't need to. He wanted to see Edward's face as they made love and reaffirmed their nearly severed bond, so he was more than happy to give into his request.

Jacob started to thrust his finger in and out of his lover's body, trying to relax Edward and give him a little pleasure at the same time. "How're you doing, baby?" He asked after a long moment as Edward's hips started following the motion of his finger, pressing back to push the digit in deeper.

"…_good_…" Edward moaned softly before chewing on his lower lip as he continued to push himself back on Jacob's finger, but his body was beginning to crave more. "Another, Jake…" he murmured, panting softly. "Please put another in…"

Jacob didn't even question Edward's request, he learned a long time ago that Edward wouldn't ask for something unless he was sure he wanted it. He pressed a second finger into his lover while he rubbed Edward's back and sides with his free hand in an attempt to relax the elder man. "I'm good…I'm good," Edward murmured after a moment, looking over his shoulder again as he pressed himself back against the fingers inside of him. "Keep going."

He watched Edward slowly, but surely fuck himself on his fingers before he started spreading them apart to stretch the ring of muscle he'd soon be burying himself in. He thrust and twisted his fingers inside of Edward as he caressed his lover's hip. "Just imagine, in a few moments…" Jacob murmured huskily as he gazed at his fingers disappearing inside of Edward. "…my cock'll be inside of you…pounding into you, making you scream until your throat's raw…"

A soft groan left Edward as his back arched and his body tensed. Jacob smiled broadly, thrusting his fingers a little rougher into Edward, his smile widening when the man cried out loudly in pleasure. Apparently he had rediscovered his lover's prostate gland. "Do you want my cock inside of you, Edward?" Jacob asked as he thrust his fingers inside of Edward again, taking care to hit his sweet spot again.

"Shit, Jacob!" Edward growled out, his body shaking as he looked over his shoulder. "Fuck me, Jacob. Do it _now_!"

"Now?"

"_Now_!"

Jacob pulled his fingers out of Edward's body, grasping the man by the hips before forcefully and roughly turning him on to his back. "Now…" he agreed as he slipped Edward's leg over his shoulder before guiding himself into his lover's body.

Pain blossomed throughout Edward's lower half, but he still arched into the man above him. It burned, but it was such a fucking hot burn. One he had been craving for so long that he thought this must've been a dream, but then he opened his eyes and saw Jacob's passionate gaze burning into him and knew it was real. "Move, Jacob…" he demanded, arching his hips again as the younger man nodded in understanding.

He felt it as Jacob pulled himself out, and then a cry tore from his through as Jacob bucked back into him. There was no build-up, the younger man set right into a harsh, hard pace and Edward screamed his thanks. He wanted the pain, he wanted the burn, he wanted the delicious pleasure coiling in his stomach as Jacob plowed into him and he screamed for more, more, _more_!

Jacob gave it to him. He gave it as hard, as fast, and as brutal as he dared. His fingers dug into Edward's hips as he held him still; there'd be bruises, he knew that for sure. He watched in a muted fascination as Edward reached down and grasped his own erection, stroking it quickly and harshly as he moaned the younger's name.

"Fuck, Jacob…" Edward groaned, his eyes clenched closed as he stroked himself faster and harder, his hips arching and falling with the movements of Jacob's body as the other man filled him again and again. He would last long, he wanted it to go on forever, but he was about to explode. He could feel it, building and twisting inside of him, filling him and struggling to get out.

The elder man tried to warn Jacob, he tried to say something that wasn't a curse, praise, or his lover's name…but everything else died on his lips. Jacob pounded into him, and he reached up to pull the younger man down to him. He leaned up and pressed his lips to his lovers, the motion muffling his cry of completion as his orgasm ripped through him.

Just moments later he felt the warm rush of Jacob's release filling him, then the man slowed to a stop before they both relaxed against each other, their lips still locked in a lingering kiss. Neither wanted to break it, neither wanted the connection to end, but a few minutes later they had too. They needed to breathe.

"I love you…"

"…forever and always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Starry's Corner:** This was inspired, once again, by PPSS Blog's Pervy Picspiration. This week' s theme is 'undressing', though no pictures really sprung out at me to use individually. So I decided to use the overall theme. Like last time, I wanted to take the theme in a new direction. I wanted to showcase the sensuality behind undressing someone, so that's exactly what I've done with this piece. Excuse the obvious lack of smut and I hope the sexual tension will be enough to get you through until the next Picspiration that catches me!

I also decided to use this Picspiration as an excuse to continue _One Night_ since a certain someone has been begging for a continuation. I don't know if I'll make this a habit or not, so this could be the end, but then again, it might not be. For now, though, consider it completed. For new readers, reading One Night first is suggested since this story _**is not**_ a 'stand alone' fic.

* * *

><p>"Nice house."<p>

Edward's gaze flicked to Jacob, and the elder man smiled. "Glad you like it," he replied, hoping that the other man would be spending an obscene amount of time here in his home in the not too distant future. He figured that this was a step in the right direction, however, Jacob had agreed to return home with him after his sister's wedding.

"I do, but…" Jacob started, the sentence left hanging as his lips curled into into a grin. He stepped closer to Edward, reaching out for him. "You still haven't shown me your bedroom," he pointed out as his hands came to rest on Edward's hips, his fingers sliding underneath the man's belt loops.

The suggestion was clear in his voice, Edward wouldn't have missed it even if he tried. His own smile became more seductive, more sensual as he laid his hands against Jacob's broad chest. "I guess I should show you, huh?" He remarked, not waiting for an answer as he nudged the younger man backwards.

Jacob nodded in agreement, moving back though he didn't know where he was going. He trusted Edward to guide him, however. "I think you should," he acquiesced, as his fingers hooked the elder's belt loops before Jacob tugged him closer.

"Because I'm _very_ interested in seeing your bedroom," Jacob murmured softly, yet dangerously in Edward's ear, leaving him no room to wonder just what his plans were once they got into the elder's bedroom.

His steps faltered and he stopped for a moment, though Jacob got him back on track by tugging on his pants again. "Come on, Edward," the younger man purred sensually. "Either take me to your bedroom or tell me where it is."

It took Edward a moment to answer. The words just didn't want to come, but he finally managed to speak, "First door on the left." His voice was brimming with anticipation, his eyes were dark with lust and Jacob didn't wait to be told again. He tugged Edward along, nearly dragging him, by his belt loops before he came upon the door to Edward's bedroom.

"This it?"

"Mhm," Edward hummed in reply as Jacob turned back to the door and opened it before tugging him inside. As soon as he stepped into his bedroom, Jacob was on him—hands were everywhere, desperately seeking out bare skin. Lips followed the hands and Edward nearly lost himself to the intoxicating feeling of being with Jacob, but somehow he caught himself before he was completely gone.

He nudged his lover away from him, breaking the connection and leaving a slightly distance in between them. "Slow _down_," Edward murmured softly as his hands slid down from Jacob's shoulders to his chest. "…we've got all the time in the world to be together."

The younger seemed to struggle with Edward's request, the battle playing out through his face, but in the end he relaxed and nodded his agreement and understanding before he gave into Edward. A slow, easy smile spread across Edward's face at the easy acceptance as he moved his hand, caressing his lover's chest through the boundary of cloth that still separated them.

"We've got all the time in the world starting tonight," Jacob murmured softly, watching the elder's movements intently as his fingers caressed the buttons to his shirt. "But that doesn't mean you can tease me, babe. I want you to undress me so you can make love to me."

Edward hummed softly at that, thoughtfully considering his lover's words as his fingers finally came to rest on the topmost button. "Oh I intend on doing just that," he replied, the promise strong and true as he looked up at his younger love.

There was a moment of silence, and then one of Jacob's hands came to rest again the elder's cheek. The touch was slight, nearly maddening as the younger caressed the smooth, pale skin before finally leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Edward's lips. "Undress me," Jacob breathed softly against his lips.

He was shaking with anticipation, desire, lust and probably ten other feelings he didn't care to name as he pushed the first button from its hole. He was first to break their gaze, looking away from chocolate brown eyes to drop down to the tanned skin slowly being exposed by the buttons he unbuttoned—one at a time. One…two…three…

Catching the sight of skin, Edward leaned forward, unable to help himself from doing so. He nuzzled the spot for a moment before he pressed a chaste kiss to the flesh, and then he glanced up at his young lover before nipping at the skin. He smiled broadly when Jacob's hand tangled in his hair as a result, the only sign he got to say that Jacob was enjoying his ministrations.

He lavished the spot with attention as Jacob's fingers dug in deeper, grasping his hair tighter as he sucked and bit the skin. His aim was to leave a mark as his fingers continued their downward trek and then, _finally_, he was down to the last two buttons on Jacob's shirt. Those he decided to leave alone as his hands came to rest against warm, bare skin.

Edward's hands didn't remain motionless for long, they began to move, exploring Jacob's torso. His fingers fanned out, touching as much skin as he could manage. He traced every muscle, every scar, every imperfection that made up the perfection of Jacob's body. His tanned skin was Edward's playground, every inch of that hot body belonged to Edward.

His lips followed a trail down the center of Jacob's chest, stopping to deviate to the right, his lips enclosing around one of his lover's nipples. He sucked at the nub of skin, hardening it into a peak before he playfully nipped at it.

The younger man shook under Edward's ministrations and he knew Jacob was slowly losing control, he knew this because with each passing second Jacob's fingers tightened in his hair—pulling and tugging before he finally tugged with enough strength to pull Edward's lips from his body. "Stop teasing me!" Jacob groaned, his eyes flashing as he looked down at Edward.

Edward could only grin as he straightened himself back up, his hands returning to Jacob's shoulders to push the nearly completely unbuttoned shirt from his lover's shoulders. "In a rush?" He asked playfully, looking up at the younger man, a devious curl to his lips as Jacob's arms came out of the shirt and the garment fell to the floor with Edward sinking to his knees after it.

He looked up at his younger lover as his hands came to rest on the fly of Jacob's jeans, his head leaning back as Jacob pushed his hand through Edward's hair. "Always in a rush to cum," the young man mentioned with a smirk, causing Edward to chuckle lightly before he flicked open the button and then pulled down the zipper, leaning forward to press the stray kiss to the newly exposed skin.

Jacob's eyes remained on Edward, watching his every teasing move until finally his warm lips wrapped around his erection. That's when he gave himself over to the pleasure, that's when he closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, tipping his head back and arching his body in encouragement. He could lose himself like this, he could come completely undone and not even think to look back…but, he found that he didn't care so much.


End file.
